


Movie Reference

by Saiyurithecutie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyurithecutie/pseuds/Saiyurithecutie
Summary: Shiro makes a disney reference. Ulaz doesn't understand. Everyone else does.





	Movie Reference

“I’m really glad you’re back,” Shiro sighed as he stared out the window of the viewing deck.

Ulaz took a step closer to Shiro, “I’m glad that you are still defending the universe.”

“Why do you treat me like that?” he confronted with furrowed brows.

“Like what?” he asked, truly perplexed.

“I’m not some prophetic hero. Allura admitted that she just guessed who would pilot the lions. And the lions obviously chose us because the universe needed Voltron. You shouldn’t put me on any kind of pedestal.”

“You shouldn’t put me on one either,” he retorted.

Shiro's gaze jerked from the stars to Ulaz’ face and then quickly turned away, feeling his cheeks heat up. A moment of silence passed.

“Fine, then.” Shiro fully turned to Ulaz. “Let’s start over. Hi, I’m Shiro. I like space.”

Ulaz took the smaller outstretched hand in his and shook it, “I am Ulaz. I like space, as well.”

Letting out surprisingly bubbling laughter, Shiro shook his head, “You can’t just say the same thing. Space is important to me because I’m one of the few humans to finally reach the edge of our solar system.”

Ulaz let out a snort, “It is important to me. It is where I was born and my home.”

The memory of the destroyed Galra home planet flashed in Shiro’s mind.

“Oh, right…” he spoke with sadness, “I’ve been to the remains of Daibazaal.”

“You have?” Ulaz leaned in with curiosity. 

“Uh, yeah, kinda. The black lion loves to take me on unwarranted field trips. It’s usually very informative, but not very fun.” He crossed his arms against his chest and lightheartedly added, “If I was the lion’s size, I’d punch him in the jaw for that last trip.”

Ulaz cocked his head in thought, “If you were to suddenly become the lion’s size, I doubt you could be capable of much due to-“

“Alright, smart-ass,” he chuckled, “I wasn’t being literal.”

“Why are you calling my hindquarters smart?”

“It’s a way of saying that you’re showing off,” Shiro explained.

“Ah. I suppose Galra slang has an absurd word for that as well.”

“Oh?” 

“It’s vreuppt. The word originally only referred to a food that was…It was very nutritious but disgusting.”

“Vrept?”

“No, it’s vreuppt,” he corrected.

“Vreup.”

“No,” Ulaz repeated before reaching out hand and lightly clasping Shiro’s jaw. He then jut out his chin to signal him to try again.

“Vre-“ 

Ulaz squished Shiro’s cheeks together as he awkwardly popped out the rest of the word.

“Better,” he nodded shortly and removed his hand.

Shiro found himself laughing at his friend’s method of teaching, “Okay, okay, vreupt.”

Ulaz cringed at the mispronunciation, but said nothing.

“By the way,” Shiro nervously started, “You shouldn’t do that,” he made the squeezing gesture with his hand, “to the others. It can be taken a bit suggestively.”

“Suggestive? How so? I will be sure not to do it again.”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Shiro responded humorously, “It’s hard to explain without the reference from the movie…maybe if we have a chance to watch it later, then you can decide if you want to be Tarzan.”

Ulaz was too confused to form any questions before the time Keith walked into the room calling them to dinner.

~~~

Ulaz lingered at the table after dinner to see if he could also feed his curiosity. He knew Shiro wasn’t going to explain what he meant from before, so as soon as he left with Allura and Keith, Ulaz announced he had a question.

Lance was the only one to quickly perk up. Pidge was glued to his laptop screen and Hunk was still busy eating.

“What’s up, bud?” Lance chirped.

“Shiro referred to me as Tarzan. Is that-“

Before he could finish his inquiry, each of the humans had their own visceral reactions. Hunk loudly choked on his food. Pidge started to laugh and Lance slapped a hand over his mouth.

“Holy crow,” Hunk said in awe after he recovered, “I told you; Shiro is a total Jane.”

Pidge stopped her laughing and glared up at Ulaz, “Don’t you dare hurt him.”

Ulaz straightened up, “I would never hurt him…” He searched for something else to say as her gaze grew more thin. “I did not…I did not squish his face very roughly?”

“Quiznak!” Lance yelled, jumping up, “You did the face squishing scene?”

Ulaz frowned, “I still do not understand why this gesture is suggestive.”

“Okay, I’m gonna go get the others and we’re having movie night tonight, now,” Lance said with determination as he headed toward the bridge.

“I’ll get the movie ready,” Pidge agreed as she got up to head to the commons room.

“I’ll make popcorn,” Hunk smiled as he grabbed plates to clean up before heading back to the kitchen.

Ulaz stared blankly at the table, not understanding what he had gotten himself into.


End file.
